Two Strangers
by NightengaleTTE
Summary: Two Strangers enter the home of the Titans. With there new customs and habits will they cause problems. Do they have a connection with Slade? Do they have a secret? Does one of the guests mental sicknbess cause problems? Who are these people who are after


Two Strangers

Disclaimer:I do not own the TeenTitans

Claimer:I do own Nightengale and Angel and any other new characters you may read about in this FanFiction

The male members of the team were sitting at the counter in the kitchen discussing things you would not expect them to discuss.

Beastboy beegins "I just think its lame, I mean other super heroes have ultra babes. What do we have? Some creepy goth girl," at the word creepy he makes a growling face and pretends to attack cyborg"and a ditsbag alien!" he hits his hand against the side of his head and makes a goofy face. Cyborg smiles and shakes his head.

"Don't talk about your self that way BB" Robin adds.

BB sighs and glares at Robin "Very funny Robin. Arent you the comedian."

"Actualy hes kind of right." Cyborg pointed out.

"Im not a ditsbag!" BB shouted at his metallic freind in disbeleif.

"No you. Your right." Cyborg pointed out.

"I am?" BB smiled with confidence.

"I find that hard to beleive." a voice added from behind him. The boys turned to see Raven standing there with her hands on her hips with a look on her face that said 'Your'e kidding me right'. "What could he be right about anyway?"

The boys quikly got nervous.

"N-n-no-not-nothing." beastboy stuttered.

"Whatever," Raven sighed as she rolled her eyes." I'me gonna go finish that book. You guys just keep talking about pointless things that dont interest me." She walked out of the room and the guys held there breath until she was gone. as soon as she vanished behind the automatic titanium door the group of boys let out lond sighs.

"That was to close." BB said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey I didnt-" Robin began as he was intterupted by a loud clash from the entrance room."What was that?"he asked the others.

"I dont kn-" BB started but was interrupted by the same loud clash. The boys looked at each other when they heard a feminine voice. They looked to the door.

"Brilliant job einsteine." the voice commented.

"It's not my fault the chair was in the way." said another female voice.

"Ugh! Stupid blondes! Its always the inanimate objects fault isnt it." the first voice shouted back.

"Lets just try and act sensible and talk to these people." the seconde voice commented.

"Sensible. You obviously do that well." the first retorted.

"Come on." the seconde stated with aggrivation.

"Who was that?" Cyborg asked.

"Shh" both Robin and BB silenced Cyborg. The door opened as two girls stood in the door way. The boys draws dropped. One of the girls had curly dirty blonde hair (obviously the seconde voice) and deep brown eyes she was taller than the other, The other girl had wavy silk dark amber hair, with golden hazel eyes. Robin shoved his elbo into BB stomach.

"The answer to your prayer." Robin whispered to him.

"There is a god." BB comented with his mouth still agape. The girls walked toward them.

"Im Angel......and your druling." said the blonde to Robin as she wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"And I'm Gale." said the pther girl to the two boys as she tapped their chins to shut their mouths." and we're kinda homeless and we're in trouble we wanted to know if you can help us."

"How?" BB asked.

"I think they need us to protect them." Robin whispered to BB.

"I think they need a place to stay." Cyborg also whispered to BB.

Angel started a sentece "We should go we dont want to cause any-"

"We can help!" all three boys shouted at one time.

So what do you think? plz review. I want to get to the next fan fiction. Preview: "I leave you alone for one damn seconde and you go and throw some wild party!"

Commercial: Are you tired of the basic crime fight lame romance of teen titans. Well after a misadventure in azerath the team has no choice but to break up or do they! ravens younger sister comes up with an idea to expand the team! Teen Titans expanded! a wolrd of alchohol violence love and sex! who knew! meet characters like T.J., Yuri, Sucram, and Shado!

coming soon to complete ownership of all new characters belongs to YungHarrt and Co.


End file.
